Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160314211426
Piggy-backing off Rob's post, I acknowledge that not all my ships fit the criteria for 'grown', but I dare say that, not too coincidentally, most of them do. I'm not going to leave commentary for all of them just because I'm on a time crunch, but these are what grown ships look like: Now, problematic? Yes. It's a show about vampires. The two characters ARE vampires. Of course it's going to have some element of toxicity. That veil of supernatural makes all the difference. That said, it is NOT abusive like it's counterpart. On the other hand, this is what a healthy and mature Stefan relationship looks like, which is the evolved relationship between himself and his best friend: Others are as follows: Problematic? Yes. But their problems have always been correlated with external forces keeping them apart rather than compatibility issues. Easily one of the healthiest television ships I've ever seen in my life. That is all. Problematic? Absolutely, but all of that is restricted to the past during a time when they were just young girls still discovering themselves. Even at their worst, they were never so problematic that the relationship could be considered beyond redemption. The bulk of their problems stemmed from Ali's issues, which she's worked through over the years. They are entirely different people from who they once were and now balance each other beautifully. Problematic? Yes, to a point, but only because Miles himself was not stable at the time they were together. They are NOT abusive like their counterpart: I'll be the first to say they aren't problematic. No really. They aren't. Within the dynamic of their relationship there is no toxicity or any element of problematic discord in terms of how they TREAT each other. The only problem is the timing of which they came together and the problems that arose from it. A wee bit problematic in the beginning, but not ever anything that was too alarming. The relationship has evolved into such a beautiful love story predicated upon so much trust, honesty, understanding, and unconditional love that it doesn't even resemble an iota of the dynamic it once had and its former history is pretty much obsolete. The budding relationship between two adult abuse victims that battled their inner demons, found solace in each other, and are stronger people for it today VS The creepy romanticization of a purely platonic bond between a teen girl and a man old enough to be her father. A love that truly was found in the most hopeless of places resulting in marriage and a baby on the way. Glenn and Maggie have continuously put their lives on the line for each other and proven that true love prospers in even the most dire of circumstances. Lol okay, so this isn't actually a canon ship at all, BUT if it WERE, it WOULD be a grown ship, if not probably the healthiest ship of the franchise just taking into account Dany and Jon's morals and values, and their humanizing qualities that make them such wonderful people. A relationship comprised of two halves of one whole. The heart and the brain. Neither can survive without the other. A perfect equilibrium. Partners in crime, best friends, and each other's most trusted confidantes. Problematic? No, contrary to what a lot of people think, Stydia are not and never have been problematic. Stiles' feelings were shallow and rooted in superficiality, but last I checked, a superficial unrequited crush does not necessarily a problematic dynamic make. It makes it an immature infatuation at most. However, the beauty of Stydia is how far the relationship has evolved since its inception. Stiles no longer sees a goddess in a wonder bra, but a woman he respects, admires, and loves to the ends of the earth. Somebody that's become one of his dearest friends. The relationship has long since evolved to the point of which those feelings are no longer unrequited either, and now there's a truly solid foundation by which to build a romance upon. Pretty much exactly the same description as Stydia's with a few minor problematic elements threaded in. The healthiest relationship to ever be shown on television. Point-blank. A romance that fairytales are made of. Sadly, they did not have their fairytale ending they deserved. There's nothing more grown about a ship than the potential for romance between two life-long best friends who honor, respect, admire, believe in, protect, and love each other unconditionally.